


In Case of Emergencies

by kijikun



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the capkink prompt: <i>Tony gives Steve a spare arc reactor in case his should ever be broken in battle or stolen again. Steve is flustered by such a gesture of trust coming from Tony of all people. Super fluffy sex follows? </i> I failed at the super fluffy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case of Emergencies

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by: metaallu

Tony’s leaning over a work table when Steve arrives down in the workshop. The view is a nice one. Tony spine slightly curved, ass out just a bit, head down. His fingers itch for a pencil and paper to draw him.

“Tony?”

“Hey, Steve,” Tony looks up giving Steve a smile. It borders on sweet and fond. Steve hoards smiles like this from Tony. It’s not that Tony doesn’t smile, because he does. He smiles at almost everyone, smiles are Tony’s shield. But these smiles, they’re real. “Just the man I wanted to see.”

Steve laughs. “I hope so since you called me.”

Tony’s smile gets a bit wider as Steve grows closer. “Nice to know I have Captain America at my beck and call.”

“You do not have Captain America at your beck and call,” Steve protests.

Tony leans a hip against the work table. “So I have Steve Rogers at my beck and call?”

“Tony,” Steve protests again but maybe leaning down for a quick kiss isn’t the best form of protest.

“Would you mind holding on to something for me?” Tony asks. His hand settles on Steve’s hip, thumb sliding into the groove. The brush of Tony’s thumb sends a shiver up Steve’s spine and warmth pools low in his gut. Tony gets to him like only one other person ever has.

Steve flushes slightly. Tony always touches him with no sense of shame. Like no one at all could walk down here and see them. It embarrass Steve just as much as he loves it.

“What is it?” he asks.

Tony reaches behind him and picks up a device similar to the arc reactor in his chest. “This. Just you know, in case.” Tony doesn’t make a big deal of it, just hands Steve something that _keeps him alive_ like it’s nothing.

“Tony,” Steve starts, then closes his mouth, gathering his thoughts. He looks at the arc reactor sitting in his hand.

Tony rolls his shoulders in a half-hearted shrug. “Just in case of a emergency,” Tony tells him lightly. “Uhm, you know, if someone steals it or breaks it just pop this one in and I’ll be good to go. No big deal.”

Steve carefully sits the arc reactor down and leans in closer to Tony. “No big deal?” It’s a huge deal and Steve knows it. This is Tony’s _life_. “Jesus, Tony.”

Tony bumps his head against Steve’s chin. “Yeah, no big deal,” he repeats, hand tightening slightly on Steve’s hip.

What the could Steve even say? Thank you for trusting me? He didn’t know. So he wraps his fingers around the back of Tony’s neck and tugs him forward. “Just try not to get into those kinds of situations.”

Tony frames Steve’s hips with his hands, both his thumbs rubbing circles in a way that sends shivers up Steve’s spine. “These things just sorta happen to me,” he says almost apologetically.

Steve wonders if he feared for Peggy or Bucky like this. He always worried about their safety, but they were soldiers. It felt -- different. Tony’s not a soldier and without his armor he’s fragile in ways that terrify Steve.

“Just be careful,” Steve finally says. He leans in and kisses Tony.

It starts tender, almost chaste, before Tony’s opening his mouth and swiping his tongue against Steve’s lips. Steve, in this, can’t refuse him and opens his mouth. He swipes his tongue against Tony’s, fingers firm at the back of his neck.

Tony’s lips are shinny with spit when he draws back for air. “I’m always careful,” Tony tells him. “And have I mentioned how much I love your excess lung capacity?”

Steve chuckles. “You might have brought it up in the past..”

“Good,” Tony says with a grin. He presses himself for firmly against Steve letting Steve feel his growing arousal. He leans up and bites at Steve’s lower lips. “Got any place to be?”

“Not this afternoon,” Steve tells him, knowing where Tony’s going with this. Truthfully, he doesn’t mind. He wouldn’t want this to be something that could only happen locked away, under the veil of night. Steve’s had to do that before. He didn’t like having to hide.

Tony hooks his fingers in Steve’s belt loops. “Good, because I have some ideas...” he pauses to rub his cheek against Steve’s throat. “Care to come up stairs with me, Captain?”

Steve shakes his head. “Not if you’re going to call me Captain,” he protests, half-heartedly.

“Aw, sweetheart,” Tony starts.

“Don’t call me that either,” Steve groans.

Tony laughs and breaks away from Steve. “You love it when I call you that,” he teases, heading towards the stairs.

Steve hesitates, picking up the arc reactor Tony entrusted him with. Some men give flowers...

“You coming?” Tony asks from the stairs.

He slides the reactor into his pocket, he’ll have to find a place to keep it so its safe but quickly accessible.

“Yeah,” Steve says and smiles at Tony.

The smile he gets back is brighter than the arc reactor.


End file.
